Daughter of Evil play version
by Rikusgirl1
Summary: You all know the Daughter of Evil story, well here's my version of it in play form. I included all sides of the story from all the other Vocaloids in it.


**AN:** Hey, this is a play I wrote my Freshman year in High School. It's my version of the Daughter of Evil story. It was written to take the least amount of time to tell the story because it was supposed to be short. This was written for a short play on a small stage. Please enjoy. Also, I cut the karaoke versions of the songs into music for the play myself. I was very happy with my plans, however I failed in trying to put it on. Oh well, it was fun.

**

* * *

**

**Daughter of Evil**

**A Vocaloid Story**

...**  
**

**Scene One – Kingdom of Yellow; Castle**

...**  
**

_(**Lights are down and curtain is closed**)_

**Rin** Ah-hahahaha! So, shall we start?

**_(As the curtain opens "Daughter of Evil" starts playing)_**

**_(Rin is sitting on a throne with Len beside her; Meiko's fiancé is standing on the other side of the stage)_**

**Meiko's fiancé _*pleading to Rin*_** Please, the people of my village are starving! Even our livestock are all dead. We are short of both money and meal, please have mercy and spare some food for your kingdom!

**Rin _*in a calm voice* *snaps fingers*_** Get rid of him!

**_(A servant comes out and drags Meiko's fiancé out)_**

**Meiko's fiancé** No, please wait!

**_(After he leaves you hear the sound of a guillotine)_**

**_(Curtain closes and Meiko walks out in front of curtains)_**

**Meiko** Everything is for the princess! She takes our food and our money and leaves nothing for us! My family has died of starvation because of her, and now she is taken away my love! I swear she will pay for what she's done; I will never forgive her for this!

(**_Meiko goes away_**)

* * *

**Scene Two – Kingdom of Green; Castle**

...**  
**

**_(Curtain opens to the King of Green pacing and talking to himself)_**

**King of Green** To have a war with the Yellow Kingdom I need a trigger. Something, something that will give us reason to invade, but what?

**Messenger _*voice is heard off stage*_** Sire, we have some information that might aid in our plans.

**King** Great news, what information do you have?

**Messenger** It seems that the Princess of Yellow has fallen in love with Kaito, the Prince of the Blue Kingdom.

**King** Hmm, I think we can use that to our advantage. We will need someone loyal to the Kingdom, and she has to be beautiful. **_*to messenger*_** Messenger, summon the most beautiful maiden you can find in the Kingdom.

**Messenger** Yes milord.

**King _*speaks to himself and the audience*_** This maiden will have the Prince fall in love with her. The Princess of Yellow will get jealous and will surely do something that will give us reason to invade and destroy the Kingdom of Yellow!

**_(King walks offstage and the curtain closes)_**

**_(Miku walks out in front of the curtain)_**

**Miku** For the sake of peace between the countries, I will have Kaito fall in love with me. Even though the smile that he sees will be fake I must do this for my country.

**_(Miku exits)_**

**_(Kaito enters on other side)_**

**Kaito** I have finally met the girl I have been waiting for. After countless days searching for the one I love, I know it is her! I know I am a Prince and she is but a commoner, and it is forbidden. But I love her, and she will be mine forever.

**_(Kaito exits)_**

* * *

**Scene Three – Kingdom of Green; Town**

**...  
**

**_(Curtains open and Len and Rin are onstage. Rin is almost backstage, looking away from the scene. Len is facing the audience.)_**

**_(Miku and Kaito walk by and Len and Miku's eyes meet. Lights focus on them leaving everyone else in the darkness. But Rin has turned around and is now watching the scene)_**

**Miku** Who are you?

**Len** I am Len, who are you?

**Miku** My name is Miku.

**_(They look at each other for a moment)_**

**_(Light's focus on the whole stage)_**

**Kaito _*calls to Miku*_** C'mon Miku

**Miku _*to Kaito*_** Coming! **_*to Len*_** It was nice meeting you. **_*smiles at him and leaves with Kaito*_**

**Rin** **_*in a dark tone*_** Come Len.

**Len** Right, Milady.

**_(Len and Rin exit and curtain closes. Len comes back out in front of curtain.)_**

**Len** Miku, her voice was so kind and her smile so beautiful. I think I have fallen in love with her. But that man with her, if I am not mistaken that was Kaito, the Prince of Blue. I wonder if Rin noticed…

**_(Rin exits and Miku enters on other side of stage)_**

**Miku** That servant I met in town today, Len. **_*pause*_** That was the first time I ever smiled from my heart. I think I am in love with him. But I must not stray from the plan; my King is depending on me. When this is over though, I hope to find him again. If our meeting was under different circumstances, he may have been mine.

**_(Miku exits)_**

* * *

**Scene Four – Kingdom of Yellow; Castle**

...**  
**

**_(Curtain opens and Len and Rin are standing onstage, Rin is more downstage than Len.)_**

**Rin** Len…

**Len** Yes, sister?

**Rin** I want that girl of green **_*pauses*_** removed.

**Len *_doesn't speak for a moment and looks down, then looks back up and smiles_*** Of course, my princess...

**_(Len exits)_**

**Rin_ *turns to audience*_** How could Prince Kaito fall for that…that commoner? And now she is trying to steal the heart of my dear servant and brother. **_*snaps fingers*_** Minister!

**_(Yellow Minister enters and stands a few feet away from Rin)_**

**Yellow Minister** Yes Princess, what is it you require?

**Rin _*in a quiet voice*_** Make sure the green country is badly stirred.

**_(Curtains close)_**

**_("Miku's Death" is played)_**

**_(Miku and Len come out in front of curtain. Len is holding a knife behind his back. Miku and Len hold hands and Len takes the knife from behind his back. His hand is frozen and trembling. Miku holds his hand still holding the knife and stabs herself in the heart.)_**

**Miku** …Thank you.

**_(Miku falls to the ground dead and Len drops the knife and falls to his knees. He covers his face and starts crying)_**

**_(Black out on stage)_**

* * *

**Scene Five – Kingdom of Blue; Castle**

...**  
**

**_(Curtains open and lights up)_**

**_(The Blue minister is on stage speaking to the audience)_**

**Blue Minister** Now that the Kingdom of Green has been eliminated, I say we should let the Princess of Yellow marry our Prince. The Kingdom of Yellow's ministers  
are easy to handle, we can use them. And with the marriage of our Prince to their Princess, the land of yellow will be under our control.

**_(Kaito bursts into the room)_**

**Kaito** It is a lie! Tell me minister, tell me it is a lie that the Kingdom of Green has fallen?

**Blue Minister** I am sorry Prince, but I am afraid it is true. The Kingdom of Green was destroyed by the Kingdom of Yellow. I know it is scary to think that our neighbor was conquered so easy but rest assured–

**Kaito** Get out! Leave me! Do not disturb me for the rest of the night!

**Blue Minister** Yes, your highness.

**Kaito _*looks down while facing the audience*_** So, the Kingdom of Yellow did destroy the land of green. Meaning that the Princess of Yellow killed my beloved Miku. **_*looks up at the audience*_** Well, I am not going to stand by and let this crime go unpunished; it is time this Daughter of Evil pay for her misdeeds!

**_(Kaito storms out and the curtains close)_**

**_(Kaito comes in front of the curtain)_**

**Kaito** Meiko? Is there a Meiko here?

**_(Meiko walks out in front of curtain)_**

**Meiko** I am Meiko, what do you want of me?

**Kaito** I here that you have a grudge against the Princess of your country.

**Meiko** So what if I do? Are you going to report me to the guard?

**Kaito** On the contrary, I am the Prince of the Kingdom of Blue. And I want you to help to capture the Princess and bring her to justice.

**_(Black out)_**

* * *

**Scene Six – Kingdom of Yellow; Outside of the Castle**

...**  
**

**_(Lights come on; curtain still closed)_**

**_(Meiko, Kaito, and 3 Red Citizens are standing onstage)_**

**Meiko** For too long has this princess taken advantage of our land! Too long has she lived in luxury while we starve to death! It's time to teach this princess a lesson. We're going... come with me!

**Red Citizens 1, 2, and 3** Yeah!

**_(Meiko, Kaito, and the Red Citizens exit stage left)_**

**_(Len and Rin enter stage right)_**

**Len** Soon this country of ours will probably end. If this is what we deserve for what we have done, then I shall tempt fate. **_*hands Rin a cloak*_** Here, I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately. It will be alright, we are twins. Go, now!

**_(Rin puts on the cloak and runs into the audience)_**

**_(Black out)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Scene Seven – Kingdom of Yellow; Castle**

...**  
**

**_(Len, disguised as Rin, is sitting on the throne. Meiko and Kaito run into the room.)_**

**Meiko** ...why?

**_(Black out and "Len's Execution" plays)_**

**Meiko** This is not the princess, Kaito. This is her servant.

**Kaito** Then we must go and find her!

**Meiko _*calmly*_** No, wait. I've got a better idea.

**_(Lights up)_**

**_(Len is onstage with the executioner standing next to him. Meiko, Kaito, and Rin are standing in the front row)_**

**_("Len's Death" is played)_**

**_(Three bell tolls, executioner swings ax, lights turn red before a black out on stage, curtains close)_**

**_(Meiko and Kaito are standing left of the stage, Rin is standing right)_**

**Meiko** We are the same... **_*walks center stage*_** Even if I am called "hero" after today, I am after all the daughter of vengeance, too.

**_(Meiko exits)_**

**_(Kaito takes center stage; he is holding a knife behind his back)_**

**Kaito** The Princess now knows the pain of loosing that, which you love most, but that still does not comfort me. **_*takes out knife* _**I will now go, to be with her in eternity. **_*stabs self and stumbles behind curtain*_**

**_("Regret" is played)_**

**Rin _*takes center stage and faces audience*_** Len…you were always there for me, you did everything I asked. I realize now that I have just been selfish and I've put you through so much trouble. You were the only one who listened to me, and now you are gone. My one wish now, is to have been able to spend more time with you. I'm sorry, **_*lights fade to black out*_** I'm so sorry.

**Len _*soft voice heard in darkness*_** If I could be reborn in this world, I hope you'd be my twin again.

...

**_FIN

* * *

_**

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this, I know I had fun writing it. I hope to rewrite this and make it better someday. In the meantime, everyone keep loving Vocaloid!**_  
_**


End file.
